<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Friend! by bruzzahquirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166196">Happy Birthday, Friend!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruzzahquirk/pseuds/bruzzahquirk'>bruzzahquirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, For a Friend, Light Masochism, M/M, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruzzahquirk/pseuds/bruzzahquirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made in late 2018 for a good friend of mine on Amino. </p><p>Keith Kogane from Voltron X their original character, Oliver</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/OC (Voltron)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Friend!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Josie! 💓💓💓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was tired of this shit. What kind of team were they if they just up and /left/ him on this god-forsaken planet? For three weeks now!<br/>There wasn't even anything special about it, beyond the fact it had water and edible plants, which is more than Keith had expected when he crashed.<br/>It wasn't even like they had /tried/ to save him either. No communication was one thing; not looking for him was another.<br/>Little known fact about Keith: even though he didn't like physical contact all the time, he /did/ like being close to people. And being out in the wild for twenty-two days - albeit with a small shower, food, water, and a ship to sleep in - was making him ungodly amounts of lonely. And /horny/.<br/>He had met no sentient species beyond small rodent-like creatures with fluffy tails (he vaguely remembers Shiro calling its likeness a "squirrel") and large green birds with red bellies and hooked beaks. Certainly not anything that could speak. And it wasn’t like he could fuck a bird.<br/>But now, he was staring at a small, humanoid figure curled underneath a bush, whimpering and wet. Keith cocked his ears at the sound and knelt. "Oi, kid. You good?"<br/>The child - more like an older kit, on second glance - raised his head and Keith saw that it had large, yellowish cat ears, blonde hair, and wide brown eyes. Male. He spoke in a kind of high half-whine: "H-Hi. I'm Oliver."<br/>Keith felt his eyes roam the kit's body, an idea forming in his mind. He allowed an easy half-smile to curl his lips as he offered his clawed hand for Oliver. The kit took it hesitantly and Keith pulled him up, releasing his grip on his hand so Oliver fell into his chest. One hand ghosted the dip of Oliver's waist while the other captured his chin and tipped it to meet Keith's yellow eyes. "Hello. I'm Yorak. But /you/ can call me Keith."<br/>Oliver looked up at him fearfully and struggled in his arms, but he held fast. The hand on his waist dipped lower, gripping Oliver's tail and pulling it up.<br/>"Wh-what are you-" Oli yowled in both pain and a hint of pleasure as Keith bit his tail, slicing into it with his Galra fangs. He whines as Keith kept nibbling around it. "Mroww..." Keith smirked as he pulled back. "What? Do you want me to stop?"<br/>Oliver whimpered pitifully and struggled a bit, but with less enthusiasm. Keith smirked wider, his bloody teeth visible to Oliver. "You'll be fun to play with, won't you, Oli?"<br/>Oliver let out a low whine and nodded vigorously. Keith swept Oliver off his feet in a single, flowing movement and carries him off to the Red Lion. <br/>It took about twenty minutes and by then his cock was drooping somewhat, but he carried him inside the ship, locked the doors, and immediately tied his legs, and his hands, together.<br/>Oliver looked up at him with a weak frown on his face. "Keith? What're you doing?"<br/>Keith was startled that Oliver used his name so easily, considering that they had met less than an hour before. He growled out, "Tying you up."<br/>Oliver nodded, watching Keith take off his shirt and shorts. "Why?"<br/>Keith stared at him, then turned and took off his latex suit. "So you can't get away." He murmured, dropping it to the floor. His entire body was covered in a light covering of lilac hair and his prehensile tail curled and uncurled like it was glad to be free. He turned and grinned widely, almost grotesquely. "Are you ready, pet?" He leans forward and takes Oliver's chin in his fingers, forcing his gaze up to him roughly. "Are you ready to be /ground to pieces/?”<br/>Oliver whimpered and shimmied backward, pushing away from him. Keith chuckled. “What? You don't want me to cut you up slowly.... as I use your holes for my own pleasure? You don't want me to get off to the blood running down your skin, mixing with my thick, sweet cum?”<br/>Oliver whined, glancing down at Keith's chest, and Keith yanked his attention back to him. “You don't?” His voice is a low rumble, caressing the skin below Oliver's ear. <br/>“You don't want me to fuck you to death?”<br/>Oliver gasped as Keith shifted forward and his cock brushed the inside of Oliver's thigh.<br/>“I do! I do...” His eyes became heavy-lidded and his voice softened. <br/>“Mark me up, Keith. Please~”<br/>Keith forced himself to breathe, to calm himself, to /not/ claim Oliver with a harsh thrust of his hips. He runs his eyes along Oliver's pale body and licks his lips. “Will do.” He skimmed a sharp claw along the skin below Oliver's navel, then curled it inward. Oliver gasped as Keith cut into his flesh, a long thin wound that curved from his right hip to his left nipple and dripped blood lightly before curving down the skin of his ribs and pooling on the metal surface he had been set on. .<br/>Keith chuckled as Oliver panted for breath, looking more pleasured than pained. “Like that?”<br/>He leaned in and nipped at Oliver's neck, leaving a small mark with his sharp front teeth, his hand moving to brush over the head of Oliver's cock. Oliver arched, his body going limp and taut in all the right places as he let out a high keening noise, and once again Keith had to fight the urge to /get on with it/.<br/>“You have such a pretty cock, you know that?” Keith ran a claw, softly, almost nonexistent, up the shaft. “You're the perfect size and your head is flushed the most beautiful purple color.”<br/>Oliver's cock twitched as he panted through his mouth, and Keith hummed, flashing a crooked smile.<br/>“Looks like you want me so bad that you're straining for me.”<br/>He pressed a bit more with his claw at the base of Oliver's cock, not breaking the skin, but enough that he could really /feel/ it.<br/>“Keeeeeith~” Oliver mewled, and Keith felt a bit more of his self-control disappear as he brought his other hand up to tweak Oliver's nipple.<br/>Oliver whined again, moving his hips down onto Keith's lap as best he could with his legs tied together. Keith cursed softly as their groins connected.<br/>Take him, bite him, mate him, breed him, /fuck him/-<br/>Keith took a sharp breath and moved his cock to Oliver's hole, which was twitching and wet with slick. He said, his voice rough, “I don't think I can kill you after all. You seem... pretty much perfect. I wouldn't want to take you from me when I just got you.”<br/>Silence.<br/>Then Oliver said softly, “C-Can you untie me then?”<br/>Keith let out a startled laugh, then said shakily, “Yeah. Yeah, baby, sorry-” He began untying the ropes, first his legs then his hands, and looked down into Oliver's wide brown eyes and said, almost reverently, “Can I kiss you?”<br/>Oliver nodded, tipping his head up and winding his arms around Keith's neck.<br/>Their kiss was hot and passionate, soft and yet mostly teeth and tongues, and Keith let himself be distracted enough to bring his hand to his own cock and rub it against Oliver's slick hole.<br/>Oliver let out a high gasp, moving his hips downward in an attempt to push Keith inside. <br/>“Keith, fuck me, fill me up, pleasssseee!”<br/>Keith cursed low and hovered his lips over Oliver's, propped open and breathing hard. “Alright, alright, Oli, just... relax.” He took a deep breath and as he breathed out, he pushed in.<br/>Oliver moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around Keith's neck. Keith grunted as he bottomed out and then spilled a constant stream of groaned praises onto Oliver's neck.<br/>“F-fuck, kitten, you're so hot, so tight, y-you're so full of me, /fuck/-”<br/>Oliver ground down on him, looking up at him with coy, lowered lashes.<br/>“Go ahead and fuck me hard, Keith. Need you to fill me with your cum~”<br/>Keith growled low and his large purple ears flicked forward, his eyes going slit-pupiled. “Will do~” He started fucking into Oliver, letting his body move in a sensual back and forth wave. He went faster and harder over the course of the next few minutes. <br/>Keith grunted every time his balls slap Oliver's taint, every time he bottomed out and Oliver's tongue fell out of his mouth with the force of his thrusting. <br/>Oliver gasped on the next thrust, and Keith groaned as he felt Oliver's muscles squeeze around him. Oliver blubbered out, “Y-you hit something! I-I dunno w-what it was-” <br/>Keith smirked and whispered, “Your prostate, I think. It felt good?”<br/>Keith rammed his cock deep inside Oliver and the kit screamed. “Mmmmfffh!”<br/>Keith continued hitting that spot until Oliver was crying tears of pleasure, his body quivering. “S-Something's coming, it's coming /out/, I-I-I'm /coming/!” He cried and released all over both of their chests, the thick ropes of cum shooting through Keith's fur and staining their skin white. Keith felt Oliver's hole convulse around him and his hips stuttered as he moaned out, “M'coming-” He came, rocking his hips up and into Oliver as he filled him up. His body shivered with the force of it as he stopped thrusting and kissed Oliver softly.<br/>“So good, you did so well, kitten...” He murmured, nuzzling his nose into Oliver's neck.<br/>Oliver purred, his hands coming up to shakily run his fingers through Keith's hair. “Pretty... your hair's pretty,” he murmurs, his voice soft and tired. Keith nodded and smiled. “Thank you. Tired?”<br/>Oliver nods, his eyelids drooping. “Mhmmm.”<br/>Keith gently pulls out of Oliver, his cock having gone soft, and lifts Oliver. “Just a little more time, then you can sleep. Okay?”<br/>Oliver nods slowly, his head nodding. Keith takes him to the small bathroom, spreading his legs as he sets him on the toilet. He wets a washcloth, gently cleaning him out with it. Oliver lets out a weak moan with each movement, his eyes shut. Keith finishes, wiping their chests off with a last swipe, and throws the washcloth in the laundry chute. He then cleans the claw wound on Oliver's chest before putting a bandage on it. Then he picks Oliver up. He carries him to his bed, setting him down with his head on the pillow.  The kit squints up at him and smiles tiredly. <br/>“You... look like you're in love,” Oliver whispers, and then drifts into unconsciousness.<br/>Keith stays up a little longer, trying to find it in himself to deny Oliver's claim.</p><p>He can't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>